La Ausencia de Suzumiya
by Suzumiya Haruhi-chan
Summary: Haruhi había desaparecido de nuevo y esta vez no fue culpa de Nagato, esta vez no era la culpa de nadie más que de ella misma ¿Por qué no dijo nada al respecto? ¿Por qué no confió en nadie? ¿Por qué no confío en mi…?
1. Prologo

**La Ausencia de Suzumiya:**

**Prologo****:**

Llevaba subiendo esta pendiente desde que comencé el instituto hace dos años y aún no me acostumbraba al ejercicio físico al que me sometía diariamente. Tal vez podía ser por esa chica, que por cosas del destino en los sorteos siempre debía sentarse detrás de mí. Debido a que debía soportar sus maltratos diarios, aún no entendía de donde salía tanta paciencia en mí.

Desde que la conocí me parecía muy egocéntrica, demandante y además chantajista, las veces que consiguió cosas por medio de chantajes además de la computadora ya no pueden contarse con los dedos de la mano, pensar que el primer día pensé que estaba muy buena.

Esa mañana llegue al Instituto como siempre, me senté en mi sitio y comencé a mirar por la ventana, después de unos minutos entró ella al salón y se sentó detrás de mi, su semblante no estaba del todo normal (Yo ya no puedo llamar normal, a lo que gira a su alrededor) mas bien parecía serio e incluso melancólico.

—Haruhi…—La llame y pareció salir de un trance y me miro molesta

— ¿Qué quieres?— me contesto cortante, eso me recordó a los primeros días de Instituto Norte

— ¿Te pasa algo Hoy?—le pregunte

—…— ella quedo mirándome, dudando de seguro si contarme o no su problema—Nada—me contesto al fin

A la hora del almuerzo ella desapareció como siempre, yo me limite a almorzar con Taniguchi y Kunikida

—Hey Kyon, ¿no has notado a Suzumiya muy extraña Hoy?—me pregunto Taniguchi, que como siempre no tiene algo mejor que hacer que meter sus narices en todo.

—A mi también me pareció rara su actitud de hoy— lo secundo Kunikida

—Pues, no se de que están hablando—les conteste yo

—debió ser mi imaginación—Taniguchi como siempre que no encuentra una solución a algo simplemente lo ignora.

Después de clases como siempre me dirigí al salón de Literatura, la brigada completa estaba hay, menos la Líder que por cierto siempre era una de las primeras en llegar

— ¿Y Haruhi?—le pregunte a Asahina, que por cierto había cambiado su clásico vestido de sirvienta y vestía uno de azafata de avión.

—No ha llegado aún—me respondió mientras me servia su tan sabroso té

Me quede sentado pensando y después de un rato me encontraba jugando al Otelo con Koizumi, Nagato como siempre Leia inexpresiva.

Ese día, Haruhi no se apareció en todo el día en la brigada SOS.

Cuando llegue a casa, fui recibido por mi hermana, que quería que fuera a acompañarla a la tienda por comida para Samishen, ya en la tienda sonó mi celular, en la pantalla pude leer "Haruhi"

— ¿Si?—respondí

—Kyon, Mañana hay reunión de la brigada, en la estación a las 9:30 AM, lleva a tu hermana…—corto y ni siquiera dijo buenas noches, "Yare Yare"

No se porque, pero siempre llego mucho mas antes de la hora acordada sin embargo sigo llegando al ultimo y como siempre termino pagando el desayuno a todos

— Hoy la Brigada tiene una nueva actividad— decía Haruhi sentada mi derecha—Serán como unas minis vacaciones, iremos al parque de diversiones—eso me sorprendió, ¿porque tan de repente?

Mi hermanita saltaba de alegría y es que hace una semana que viene pidiéndome ir al parque.

Al tomar el tren viajamos cerca de 15 minutos, luego descendimos y caminamos un par de calles llegando al parque, en el Haruhi se ofreció a pagar las entradas de todos, por suerte el dinero no tubo que salir de mi maltratado bolsillo.

Fue un día genial, me la pase subiendo a todo tipo de juegos, Asahina que por cierto se veía rara, se descompuso al subir a la montaña rusa, Nagato parecía sorprendida por todo y miraba mucho un juego mecánico con forma de pulpo que llevaba en sus tentáculos naves espaciales, que subían y bajaban, Haruhi se la paso jugando en los puestos compitiendo con Koizumi, Ya le habían regalado dos muñecos de felpa a mi hermanita.

Después del parque fuimos a almorzar, por cuenta de Haruhi (para mi sorpresa) luego fuimos a lugares sugeridos por nosotros.

Nagato propuso simplemente "biblioteca", Koizumi se le ocurrió un local de videos juegos, Asahina y mi hermanita quisieron entrar al cine a ver una película.

La habíamos pasado de maravilla, sin obligaciones, pero yo siempre con un pequeño malestar que me atacaba, pensé que quizás se podría repetir lo de las vacaciones Infinitas, pero el temor se disipo al llegar el día lunes nuevamente.

No había recibido ninguna llamada de Haruhi el domingo, supuse que estaría ocupada inventando alguna locura.

Ese día lunes entre al salón como siempre, Haruhi no llego y al entrar el instructor Okabe dijo las siguientes palabras…

— Les tengo malas noticias…— Nada que llamara mi atención—Suzumiya Haruhi fue transferida…—Eso si que llamo mi atención—a America

Yo me quede mudo, sorprendido, incrédulo, casi al borde de la locura y es que no podía creer lo que oía.

—Su padre fue transferido a New York así que viajara hoy a las 9:00—Bastaron sus palabras para que yo me percatara de lo complicada que era la situación, todos los presentes en el salón voltearon a mirarme, como esperando que yo hiciera o dijera algo.

Yo solo me quede hay, sentado mirando mis manos sobre el banco, que sin darme cuenta habían empezado a temblar, tendría que hablar con los demás miembros de la brigada y rápido…

CONTINUARA


	2. Un reencuentro inesperado

perdon por la largaaa espera, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, asi que por lo menos espero que ahun me sigan ...

Bueno, todos los personajes de Haruhi pertenecen a Nagaru Tanigawa y a Noizi Ito.

Capítulo 1

Al terminar la primera hora, y antes de que comenzaran a apalearme con preguntas para nada indiscretas, me retire lo más rápido que pude para llegar al cuarto del club, al llegar me encontré con que los otros tres miembros que quedaban aparte de mí y de Haruhi estaban empacando todas las cosas que habían, me encontré a Asahina-san guardando las cosas del té con cara triste, a Koizumi guardando en una caja todos los juegos de mesa, Nagato simplemente miraba los libros, la expresión de su rostro era la misma de siempre, pero el brillo de sus ojos mostraban un reflejo que dejaba en claro su estado de ánimo: melancolía.

En el estado en que me encontraba no podía procesar información tan obvia, pero si pude hacer mi interrogante

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Haruhi se ira enserio?—las preguntas sonaron más a replicas

—Así es—la respuesta de Koizumi fue certera—Suzumiya-san se fue y nosotros también…

¡Esperen! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Que se irán también, en este alocado mundo de cabeza donde Haruhi es el centro en todo, yo tenía un papel importante, yo era parte de la historia, si Haruhi se va ¿Dónde encajo yo?

—la "información clasificada" me ha ordenado que regrese al futuro, otra persona se hará cargo de mi trabajo—Asahina-san sonó muy triste, se notaban lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos—te extrañare mucho Kyon-kun—se giró a los otros dos—a todos, incluso a Suzumiya-san

La idea de que Asahina-san extrañara a Haruhi me sonaba extraña, pero pensándolo desde el punto de vista de los otros miembros (e incluso desde mi punto de vista) las locuras de Haruhi serían entrañables.

Cuando todos los miembros dejaron el salón, de la que sería la olvidada brigada S.O.S sentí como un vuelco en el corazón que me duraría mucho tiempo ¿Qué estaría sintiendo Haruhi en este momento? ¿Estaría teniendo otro de sus berrinches? ¿Cambiaría por completo el mundo para no dejar Japón?

Cuando llegue a mi casa, me recosté en mi cama, esperando a que mi mente reaccionase como debería haberlo hecho en la mañana, al contrario no pude conciliar el sueño, mi sub consiente estaba a miles de años luz de distancia. Y mi alma tal vez estaba lejos, en otro continente, me costó darme cuenta pero no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Con ese pensamiento en mente logre dormir, solo espero que esto no me afecte en el futuro.

**(Haruhi Narra)**

América es un continente grande, New York es una ciudad muy monótona, vine estudiando ingles en el avión así que no me costó nada acostumbrarme y hablar fluido el idioma. Me costaría acostumbrarme a las personas y tradiciones de este lugar, sé que extrañaría a mi gran Brigada y juro que en cuanto pueda iré de regreso a Japón para encontrarme con ellos, no pienso hacer un berrinche ya que cierta persona se enojaría mucho y comenzaría a criticar todo, así que hice bien en mantenerlo en secreto.

¿Cómo estarán ahora que se enteraron de todo? ¿Cómo estarán ahora sin mí? ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañara o simplemente se pondrá feliz de mi ausencia?

**(Kyon Narra)**

Han pasado 5 años desde que mi vida comenzó a ser normal de nuevo, ya tengo mis veinte y he conseguido un trabajo en las oficinas de seguros, donde atiendo a gente regordeta que se queja de que el seguro no cubre nada de sus vidas. Yo quisiera gritarles que mi vida tampoco tiene seguro y que con lo que me pagan no debería aguantar las ganas de insultarlos.

Al llegar a casa después de una jornada de trabajo me recuesto en mi sillón a mirar el techo, ya vivo solo, en un departamento que sería el hogar ideal para las ratas, no tengo ánimos ni para organizarlo, así que solo cerré mis ojos y deje mi cerebro en estado de REM.

Los sueños que tuve fueron muy varios, personas que conocí y que ya no están con migo, todo ese sueño se vio interrumpido por un sonido insistente que me causo jaqueca. Era el teléfono que sonaba como por séptima vez, al levantar el auricular suena la vos insistente de mi hermana.

— ¡Kyon! ¿Eres tú?—gire los ojos en fastidio

— ¿Quién más va a ser? Soy el único que vive aquí ¿lo recuerdas?—ella como siempre, empieza a reírse

—es que pensé que por fin me atendería esa chica, y que estaría a solas contigo en tu departamento—bufe en molestia, ¿Por qué seguía sacándomelo en cara?

Eso pasó hace unos meses, la que era mi novia en ese tiempo, había venido a visitarme y se había quedado a pasar la noche, al otro día mi hermana no había tenido mejor idea que aparecerse en mi puerta, cuando ella atendió cubierta solamente por una mini toalla. Desde ese día siempre me molesta con preguntarme si estoy solo en casa.

—Deja de hacer rodeos y dime para que me has llamado— dije ya furioso, esa hermana que todavía después de años no ha dejado de llamarme Kyon, sigue siendo la misma molesta de siempre.

—Kyon, llame por lo que te he llamado desde hace una semana—yo di vuelta los ojos, ya comenzaría de nuevo con eso—por favor Kyon, eres el único adulto aburrido que conozco

—Mira está bien, pero luego de eso vendrás a mi casa a limpiar como pago ¿de acuerdo?—necesitaba que alguien organizara este chiquero

—Mmm… está bien Kyon, pero recuerda que ya has aceptado—me lo recordó

Mi hermana ya estaba en su primer año de secundaria baja, con 13 años de edad seguía siendo una niña muy animada y enérgica.

Su deseo era que la acompañara a un viaje que hacen en su colegio, donde van a otros lugares y conocen distintas personas, me dijo que era para la clase de "Sociedad" u otro nombre parecido, papá y mamá no podrían ir con ella, ya que debe acompañarla un adulto responsable, ¿ella no pudo elegir a otro que no sea yo? Sinceramente me encantaría un viaje para descansar, pero no uno donde tenga que aguantarme a un montón de chiquillas que cuchichean como les fue en el verano y que hicieron con sus novios el sábado, me saca de mis casillas.

Solo tenía una pregunta, ¿A dónde sería el tan ansiado viaje de mi hermanita?

**(Haruhi Narra)**

Llevo 5 años en esta ciudad, donde no tienes tiempo ni para detenerte en la acera sin que te atropellen, me dirijo a la universidad donde estudio mi 2 año de abogacía y estoy un poco aburrida, mis notas como siempre son altísimas, pero carentes de emoción para mí, en mi universidad hay muchos chicos que me invitan a salir, pero no deseo salir con nadie por el momento.

Ya estudie contabilidad y me recibí, pero quise estudiar algo más, aparte de que mientras terminaba el instituto estudiaba un curso de computación, así que tendré 3 títulos en mi mano dentro de un año. Y acumular títulos no es mi deseo, más bien es ser alguien para cuando regrese a mi país natal, ese es mi deseo desde que vine a américa. Jamás quise dejar Japón, pero ver la ilusión en el rostro de mis padres me impidió declarar mi pensamiento.

En cuanto llegue a la universidad, camine por los largos pasillos y entre en el salón que me tocaba.

—Buenos días Suzumiya—ese saludo fue de un muchacho, que hace como 1 año que viene invitándome a salir—sé que tal vez ya soy molesto— ¡No sabes cuánto!—pero esta tarde hay un evento en Central Park sobre películas raras de esas que te gustan

—No quiero—me miro con cara de ilusionado

— ¿Y al cine?—me miro con ilusión

— ¡DEJAME EN PAZ QUIERES!—le grite, todos los presentes en el salón voltearon a vernos, luego regresaron a sus ocupaciones y es que esto se repetía una vez por semana.

—Está bien por hoy Haru, pero sabes que yo no me rindo, terminaras saliendo con migo—yo rodé los ojos, hasta cuando dejaría de llamarme con ese diminutivo

—Entonces ¿te traigo una silla?—me miro confundido—para que esperes sentado, ¡de pie podrías cansarte de esperar!

La clase comenzó y yo deje de prestarle atención a ese tonto, el resto del día transcurrió normalmente, aburrido y monótono.

Creo que debería buscarme un trabajo para poder juntar dinero, quisiera visitar Japón muy pronto.

**(Kyon narra)**

¡América!, ¡específicamente New York! ¿No podía ser otro lugar más cerca? De todos los lugares que podríamos visitar con chiquillas molestas tenía que ser New York.

Pensé que este día iba a empezar bien pero resulta que dentro de 18 horas viajo a . Con un montón de adolecentes bulliciosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que estar en el colegio. Solo espero que esto sea relajante, porque créanme un viaje en avión de casi 15 horas no me suena a relajante.

La mañana del viaje fue agotadora, mi hermana se quedó en mi departamento para que pudiéramos salir juntos hacia el aeropuerto, así que no me dejo dormir en toda la noche por los nervios que tenía y después de que se durmiera a las tres de la madrugada y que sonara el despertador a las cuatro y media, no fue mucho sueño. Solo espero que en el viaje pueda dormir un poco.

Maldita sea yo y mi bocota, cuando el profesor pregunto "¿Quién no tiene compañero de asiento?" yo creí y pensé que tendría la suerte que me tocara la hermana mayor de alguna compañera de mi hermana y dije que yo estaba solo, cuando vi quien sería mi compañera de asiento quise morirme ahí mismo, era una mujer de cerca de 40 años que daba la impresión de ser una solterona, pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor fue que la mujer se quedó dormida a los diez minutos de vuelo y comenzó a roncar como una bestia de las profundidades de la tierra, Así que no pude pegar el ojo en todo el viaje.

Al llegar al hotel me recosté a dormir, solo pude descansar dos horas en el avión, así que aproveche a dormir como tres horas, a las 8 me llamaron para ir de compras, así que desganado me levante para acompañarlos.

**(Haruhi Narra)**

Estaba de compras en el centro comercial, había comprado un par de prendas nuevas para mi guardarropas, y me detuve en un pequeño puesto de raspados para comprarme uno de fresa, pude ver a lo lejos un grupo de personas aproximarse, muchos jóvenes adolescentes acompañados de adultos, un par de adultos daban instrucciones, así que supuse sería una escuela que andaba de excursión.

Cuando los escuche hablar, se me hiso un nudo en la garganta, ¡Japonés! Mi idioma natal, cuanto extrañaba mi país, escuchar a chicas usando el "watashi" y chicos el "buku" antes de decir algo me llenaba de nostalgia, entre ellos me pareció ver a alguien conocido y el me vio pareció sorprenderse también. Me levante rápido, mi corazón palpitaba rápido y me dirijo a donde estaba, esa persona era arrastrado por una chica, entraron a una tienda cuando me asome por la puerta ya no pude verlos. Es mi imaginación, no puede ser el, así que seguí mi camino y me dirijo a casa. Todavía con el corazón latiéndome muy rápido.

**(Kyon narra)**

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, me quede parado esperando a que se acabara ese castigo, cuando mi hermana comenzó a jalarme el brazo, me estaba dejando llevar y mirando los alrededores, cuando la vi, una chica preciosa, cabello castaño oscuro, cuerpo esbelto, me estaba mirando y de pronto se puso de pie y venia hacia nosotros, mi hermana siguió jalando de mi brazo y me metió a una tienda rara, luego a la izquierda había una puerta y entramos por ella.

—Kyon, es una adivina—me dijo alegre

—Yo, ya regreso—le dije y Salí nuevamente por la puerta, no la vi, esa mujer ya no estaba

Debió ser mi imaginación, pero por las dudas comencé a correr para salir del centro comercial, ya afuera comencé a buscar con la vista, hasta que a mis espaldas sonó una voz conocida que me causo escalofrió.

— ¿Kyon?—me gire a verla, cabello corto, castaño, ojos negros, esto definitivamente no me lo esperaba— ¡Ha! ¡Si eres tú! ¿Qué andas haciendo en New York?—me cayó una gota por la nuca, no definitivamente no había cambiado nada

CONTINUARA…

¿Quien sera la persona con la que se encontró Kyon? ¿sera Haruhi?


End file.
